


Finding the Right Pieces

by Merfilly



Series: Rise Up, Rebels [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé is building the Rebellion, piece by piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Pieces

Corellia would be too suspicious. They had withdrawn and established their own security. Alderaan was under suspicion. Tatooine was too far from things, though Padmé was certain it would be a good fallback point, and so did Obi-Wan. Chandrila, Kashyyyk, and especially Naboo were all out for reasons of suspicion or just being too obvious.

Padmé decided, then, that the Alliance to restore the Republic would have to remain mobile. The leaders that she had woven threads of the Rebellion with were to hold their planets as best they could, giving face support to the Imperial decrees, while carefully and slowly recruiting people and ships to the Rebellion.

They would move these from point to point, favoring the more habitable moons of the many gas giants in systems that had little to offer in the way of threats or temptations for the Empire. Little by little, Padmé would build the forces they needed, while Bail Organa and Mon Mothma and others looked at the political means they could.

That led her to Obi-Wan's quarters, late one ship night, to answer her last problem. She placed her hand over the door sensor, and entered at his muffled command. She found him wrapped in a robe that was far larger than his old one, sitting in meditative pose with what looked to be a rock glowing in his hand. As she entered fully, he slipped the rock away, and looked at her.

"I need a general," she said softly. "I can and will fight. I have helped spearhead armed insurrection before, as you know. But I am far more a politician than a fighter."

"Bail Organa has a man for you," Obi-Wan told her, shaking his head. "I cannot general for you, Padmé. I will guard you, guard the children, advise you and all of the allies. But I am not a soldier any longer."

She had suspected this would be his answer, and she was prepared. "So you throw away all you learned beside Cody, the man you respected, and refuse to bring honor back to him and his brethren who were pawns in all this, lost to free will against those that they loved and respected?"

Her words hit with all the weight she had intended. She knew that Obi-Wan loved deeply, and his association with Cody had run so deep. By his own admission, Obi-Wan felt that Cody had managed to fight the order long enough to give the Jedi a chance to escape, either making a glancing blow or using a low-power setting on purpose.

"We can't save them."

"No, Obi-Wan, we probably can't. But you can analyze your time with them, and find ways to teach the Rebellion how to survive against them. The men who fought beside you and the Anakin we loved would be vindicated to know that experience can be used against the treachery the Emperor instilled in their creation."

He drew the over-sized robe tighter around him, and slowly nodded. "I will do my best, Padmé, in their memory."


End file.
